A Broken Melody
by snowy scarf
Summary: The Doctor finds a broken, psychopathic girl named Melody Pond. Is there anyway he can fix her? ElevenXMels ElevenXRiver
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any major franchise, especially not Doctor Who**

She is scared. Trapped in the spacesuit, she is crying out for help when there is no one who will hear her. She is broken, breaking from the inside out and she needs something real, something tangible to cling to as she falls. Something to block out everything that's being forced on her. She needs to think of something else other than the monsters surrounding her, something other than the lady with the eye patch, who is the only constant person in her life, someone other than the Doctor, the man she must kill. So she thinks of her mother.

She's seen her mother only in a photograph she has in her bedroom. Her mother, the most beautiful woman in the world, smiles up at her through the yellowing picture. The photograph isn't in color, but she knows somehow that her mother has pretty orange hair. If she closes her eyes and thinks really hard she can almost remember her mother, or at least the feelings that come with memories she doesn't have.

But it's enough. The rare feeling of love that only comes with thoughts of the parents she doesn't know is enough to make her feel better, just for a little while.


	2. 1

Melody Pond knelt on the hard wooden floor. Just as she always did after her lessons, she picked up her box of crayons and scanned the selection for her favourite colour. Once she found it, she started drawing blue pictures on the fading wallpaper. Melody always drew what she'd learned on the walls. She had lessons everyday, so by now there were six years worth of drawings on her bedroom wall. One image in particular seemed to reoccur frequently. The Enemy.

She'd been taught about the Enemy through pictures and stories they put in her head. He was a man, a powerful, destructive man. He could turn an army around at the mention of his name. He was the most evil, deadly, and feared being in all the cosmos. The Enemy caused the fall of many great empires, he'd murdered entire species, and he had to be stopped.

Melody hated him.

They told her that he'd killed her parents, and that, if given the chance, he'd kill her too. That's why if she ever met him, she'd have to kill him before he killed her.

Melody ran her fingertips over the lines she'd drawn in crayon wax. He didn't look like a murderer, or a monster. In fact, he looked a little silly. But looks could be deceiving.

Once she'd finished her artwork, Melody stored her crayon back in its box and climbed into her bed. Her bed was stiff, and rather uncomfortable, but it was all she'd ever known. She snuggled under the covers and tried to go to sleep, but the nightmares plagued her subconscious.

A low metallic groaning filled her ears. At first, she thought it part of her night terror, but when she opened her eyes and sat up in bed, the noise was still there. Not just a noise, either. On the other side of her room, a blue police telephone box was appearing out of nowhere.

Melody froze in fear. The box. They'd warned her about the box. The box came with the Enemy and made a frightening sound. Then, abruptly, the room fell silent again. The only sound was Melody's ragged breaths. Her body trembled with fear, knowing that in seconds that door would open and the Enemy would step out.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor!"

Melody stumbled backwards out of bed, clutching her pillow in front of her as if the floppy cushion would give her some sort of protection. Her eyes wide with a crazed terror, she backed against the wall.

"Are you Melody?" he asked gently, taking a step towards her.

Melody nodded slowly, reaching for her box of crayons.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not going to- OW!"

The Doctor yelped mid-sentence as Melody's crayon box collided with his forehead. He scowled at the little girl and rubbed at his head.

"Oi! It is not nice to throw things at people!"

He started to advance toward her but stopped when she cried out.

"No!" she shrieked, chucking the pillow at him as well. This time, the Doctor ducked.

"It's alright" he said, holding up his palms in surrender "No one's going to hurt you, Melody"

"Liar" she hissed, her fear morphing into rage "Is that what you tell all the people you kill?"

The Doctor grimaced slightly at the accusation, a look of grief crossing his face. He stared into her eyes. They were hazel, just like her mother's and her light brown hair matched that of her father. There was panic in her eyes, fear and uncertainty. The Doctor didn't know what they had done to her, or for how long, but she was definitely afraid of him.

"Melody" the Doctor said, taking a tentative step towards the quivering child "I know you're afraid, but you have to trust me. I know where your parents are"

"They're dead!" Melody spat, tears forming in her eyes "You killed them!"

"No Melody"

The Doctor stepped even closer so they were only a few feet apart. He reached out his hand to her but she recoiled, sliding down onto the floor and shielding herself with her arms. The Doctor sat down next to her and gently pulled her arms away from her tear stained face. She tried in vain to turn away from him.

"I didn't kill your parents Melody" he told her, his voice soft but serious "I don't know what the people who are keeping you here have told you but your parents are very much alive, and they are very worried about you"

The Doctor placed his hands on her arms, partly to comfort her, and partly to restrain her.

"Let go of me!" Melody whimpered, wiggling in his grip.

The Doctor didn't release her.

"I can take you to your parents if you like"

"How?" she growled, still squirming.

"In my ship" he said calmly.

He was stronger than she was. Eventually she would tire herself out.

"No!" Melody screamed "No!"

The Doctor put a finger to her lips.

"Shhh" he whispered, listening for footsteps in the hall. Her screaming was bound to attract some unwanted attention from her captors.

Melody tried to scream again but the sound was muffled by the Doctor's hand.

"Melody, please" he pleaded "You have to trust me. If you don't come with me, these people will hurt you again"

Melody stared at him as he slowly lowered his hand, her teary hazel eyes wide. This man...he didn't seem dangerous or evil. Maybe she was wrong, maybe this wasn't the Enemy she'd been warned about. But she still didn't trust him. She couldn't, she didn't know how. Her whole six years, she'd never met anyone who was worthy of her trust. This stranger was no different.

"No" she repeated in a shaky whisper "Leave me alone"

The Doctor stared at her for another moment then released her. Melody didn't dare move. Her eyes flickered around the room then returned to gaze to the Doctor.

"I'll bring your parents here then" he promised, caressing her tear stained cheek "Just wait right here alright, I won't be long"

Melody nodded. The Doctor started to step back, not tearing his eyes from her until he reached the box. He gave her a friendly smile before disappearing inside the box. Then there was the whooshing groan again and Melody shielded her face as the blue police phone box vanished as abruptly as it came.

"So you've found her?" Amy asked as the Doctor piloted the TARDIS, a joyous excitement lighting up her face.

"You found Melody?" Rory added, his arm wrapped protectively around his wife's waist.

"Of course I did!" the Doctor said cheerfully "I promised, didn't I?" he pulled at lever, making the ship jolt "But she isn't a baby anymore"

Amy's face fell slightly and Rory gave her a reassuring squeeze. These last two months at home had been rough for the couple. They had fallen into a hopeless gloom at the loss of their child. Rory felt helpless some nights as his wife would lie awake, silent and drowning in her grief.

"How old is she?" Rory asked, concerned.

"About six" the Doctor said.

The Pond's spirits lifted again; they hadn't missed too much of her childhood then.

"She's very scared" the Doctor continued "They apparently told her that I killed you two. She doesn't trust me, but she'll be glad too see you guys"

Amy nodded and mentally prepared herself for whatever was to come.

"Ah, here we are!" the Doctor said, leading his companions out of the TARDIS and into Melody's bedroom.

The first sign that something was wrong was the walls. The walls were now covered in drawings, from the floor to the ceiling. They'd progressed as well. Some of them were frightening, monsters and words written in large, slanting letters.

'find him'

'destroy him'

'help me'

Then there was the room in general. It was older. The wood was decaying, the metal bed frame was rusting, cobwebs adorned the ceiling.

Something had gone horribly wrong and the Doctor knew it.


	3. 2

**Unfortunately I do not own.**

The weight of guilt was heavy on the Doctor as he examined the crayon scribbles on the wall. He knew he'd messed something up terribly, what that was, he wasn't quite sure yet. Although, a thought nagged at the back of his mind, but he chose to ignore it. Ignoring his mistakes was something the Doctor did often, but he wasn't good at it.

The cold silence was broken by the creaking of floorboards under bare feet. The Doctor and the Ponds turned. In the doorway stood a tall, dark skinned girl of about thirteen or fourteen, clothed in only a long white nightdress. Short black hair fell to her shoulders in soft waves. Her heavily lidded eyes were dark and fixated on the Doctor with a fierce look of fear and determination.

The Doctor felt Amy grip his arm tightly. In the girl's hand was a compact pistol and it was aimed at the Doctor's head. He didn't pay any mind to it, however, he merely smiled.

"Hello!" he greeted, clasping his hands together and taking a step closer to the girl, "We're looking for Melody"

The girl's expression became almost confused for a fraction of a second before her face became harsh again. Almost as if she knew something that she was trying to mask.

"This is her room, isn't it?" the Doctor continued.

"Yes. This is Melody's room" the girl said, swallowing. She was struggling to keep her voice steady and emotionless, the Doctor could tell.

"Brilliant. Is she here, anywhere?" The Doctor glanced around curiously.

The arm that held the gun was quivering now, and her voice was losing its severity.

"What do you want with Melody Pond?"

This was when Amy stepped forward, an incurable sadness in her hazel eyes.

"I want to hold her in my arms and keep her safe" Amy said. Her words were like a promise, a promise to the daughter she'd had for less than an hour. "I want to take care of her and make sure that nothing ever hurts her. I want my daughter back. That's what I want with Melody Pond"

Amy's eyes locked with those of the unfamiliar girl for a prolonged moment. The gun lowered and the girl's attention returned to the Doctor. Her gaze fixed on him, her eyes roaming across his face. Its was him. She knew it.

She lowered the gun to her side and took a minute step back, not once looking away from him. The Doctor. The Enemy. Destroyer of Worlds.

"What sort of time do you call this?" she asked ruefully, "You said you'd be back soon"

The Doctor gulped. He'd done it again, only worse. He'd abandoned little Melody Pond alone with her tormentors, leaving only empty promises and fear in his wake. In fact, it he'd apparently been gone long enough for her to regenerate; perhaps they'd killed her as an experiment. The thought of Amy and Rory's baby being locked away, experimented on, and brainwashed made him dangerously angry. But most of all, angry with himself for being careless enough to let it happen.

"Melody" he managed to choke out. Behind him, Amy and Rory were exchanging incredulous looks.

"Doctor…" Rory said in a hushed and cautious tone, "How can she be Melody?"

The Doctor paid no attention to Rory and Amy's inquiries.

"Oh Melody" the Doctor whispered, approaching her. She shrunk away just as she had before, but this time he cupped her cheek in his hand.

"Melody, I'm sorry" he murmured, rubbing the pad of his thumb across her smooth skin. He felt her face heat up, her eyes filling to the brim with tears that she refused to let fall.

"You're the Doctor" she said, her body shaking "They've told me all about you..."

Melody's voice now took on an eerie, almost evil tone, but she was still afraid.

"...and I have to kill you"

"No!" Amy cried suddenly.

She tried to lunge for Melody, but her husband restrained her.

"Don't, don't hurt him" she said desperately, now ensnared in Rory's arms "Please"

"But I have to" Melody said mechanically, "It's my purpose. The Doctor is a threat to the universe and must be destroyed"

The gun shifted in her sweaty palm and her grip on it tightened until the veins on the back of her hand bulged from her skin. The Doctor placed his other hand on her face as well, forcing her to look at him.

"Hey, it's okay" he murmured, disregarding what she'd said about killing him, "I know I got here a little late, but I brought your parents"

He smiled and gestured to Amy and Rory.

"See? I didn't kill them"

Amy and Rory stared at her with anguished expressions. Nothing was making the least bit of sense, but now didn't seem like the time to ask questions. Now seemed like the time to make sure their daughter didn't murder their best friend.

Melody craned her neck to look past the Doctor and at her parents.

"Mum?" she asked quietly, "and Dad?"

Rory nodded, smiling a nervously at her. He searched for something to say, something to make things right again, but there were no words for this. Amy said nothing.

Melody pulled away from the Doctor. She tried to back away but ended up with her back against the wall. She sunk to the floor.

"Don't let him hurt me" she mumbled, the heel of her hand pressed against her forehead and her teary eyes squeezed shut.

Rory released Amy and pushed past the Doctor.

"Who?" he asked Melody. He knelt in front of her and gently pulled her hand from her head.

"Him" she whispered, pointing at the Doctor "The Doctor"

Rory frowned slightly and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Melody" he said firmly, tilting up her chin so she'd look him in the eye, "The Doctor will never hurt you"

"And if he did" Amy added darkly, standing over them, "I'd kill him"

"Answers, Doctor. I need answers" Amy demanded, her arms folded across her chest.

"I told you, Pond" the Doctor retorted irritably, his back to her as he fiddled with the TARDIS console, "I don't know anymore than you do"

Amy breathed a heavy sigh and collapsed on the jumpseat, her head in her hands. Rory had taken Melody to the Med Bay the minute they'd gotten back in the TARDIS. They were drifting aimlessly through the vortex now, as Amy tried to decipher what had happened.

"Yeah, well" Amy said, looking at the Doctor helplessly "How did you know she was Melody? She's certainly…changed"

"I told her to wait there, that I'd be right back" the Doctor explained, stiff and guilt stricken, "And in my rush I got the dates a bit wrong, like I did with you. That place is difficult to access, like trying to land in a hurricane. They've done that on purpose, I'm sure"

"Wait, so you left her?" Amy nearly shouted, standing. She was horrified that he could make such a grave mistake "You left her alone with those- those monsters?!"

The Doctor spun around to face her, his face crinkled in pain. He pulled her in for a hug and buried his chin in her shoulder as he did.

"I'm sorry, Amelia" he whispered into her orange hair "I'm so, so sorry"

Amy pulled away and glared at him. She was beyond angry, she was furious.

"Explain. How did she regenerate? Is it because she was conceived in the TARDIS?"

The Doctor nodded.

"Yes, she has timelord DNA from exposure to the time vortex. She must have been fatally wounded or ill at some point and her body repaired itself, just like mine can" he explained, refusing to meet her eyes.

Amy swallowed. Her throat was constricting and tears were threatening at the edges of her eyes. She sat back down and tried to take it all in. Her daughter, her little Melody, had been stolen from her, no doubt tortured and experimented on, and she didn't know what to do.

"I just want her to be okay" Amy whispered, an escaped tear running down her cheeks.

The Doctor sat down next to her.

"You know who she grows up to be"

**If you made it through this chapter, thank you so much. I know the chapters aren't that long but I spent a lot of time on this one and worked really hard so a review would make my day~ xoxo**


End file.
